strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
General
West appearance.JPG|General's Appearance menu West profile.JPG|General's Biography West abilities.JPG|General's Ability menu SFH2 - General.jpg|Introduction to the General The General.png|The General's image - Displayed while the game is loading This is for the playable General. Click to view West, your teammate. About the General The General has a High Risk- High Reward gameplay, sacrificing range and health for extremely high damage at close range. He uses powerful short range weapons like Dual Magnums and Shotguns. When playing him you should expect getting a lot of kills quickly but also dying often. He is a new class to the series, taking some elements from the Medic from SFH1 like Magnum revolvers (although the General utilizes dual magnums and not a single one) and support killstreaks. His weapons can deal extremely high damage per second (taking down even fully armored juggernauts in only 1-2 seconds) at the cost of very short range and low ammo. He also has a very high critical chance (50% at level 50) which further improves his damage. Another advantage he has is the Full Auto skill that makes every weapon fully automatic without having to click multiple times. This skill is amazing with semi-auto weapons like Magnums, Pistols and the KSG shotgun and is also great at challenges like Pacifism or Wizards In Space. His killstreaks are pretty unique as they affect the whole team and not just you, and are great for supporting your teammates in Campaign missions. They can be pretty decent when you are alone too (like in Deathmatch) though not as effective as the Mercenary's killstreaks. His main drawbacks are bad stats. While he has high criticals, his other stats are very poor. He is very squishy with the 2nd lowest Health of every class (160 at level 50, only slightly higher than the Sniper) which makes him a glass cannon type of character. He also has the lowest aim stat of every class (70% at level 50) which makes him ever worse at long range. His ammo stat is pretty low as well (160% at level 50, 2nd lowest after the Sniper) though you'd usually die before your ammo runs out anyway. Quotes ; Character selection * "Consider it done." * "Two guns are better than one." ; Killstreak * "Protect yourselves!" — when activating the Regen Boost killstreak. * "Aim down the sights, we got this!" — when activating the Aim Boost killstreak. * "Target their weak points!" — when activating the Critical Boost killstreak. * "This is it men, it's now or never! Give them Hell!" — when activating the Morale Boost killstreak. Passive Skills See Skills#General. Killstreaks See Killstreaks#General. Weapons * All Shotguns. * All Magnums. * All secondary weapons. Armor * Kevlar Vest — Above-average armor points, no special effect. * Military Jacket — Medium armor points, +30% ammo. * Oobleck Armor — Little armor points, armor quickly regenerates. * Static Exoskel — Medium armor points, +15% melee damage dealt. * Superalloy Vest — Little armor points, +30% health. See also: Armor. Cosmetics See also: Soldier appearance. Helmets Genhelmet1.png|Shepard Genhelmet2.png|In the Navy Genhelmet3.png|Johnson Genhelmet4.png|Sheriff Bodies Gensuit1.png|High Authority Gensuit2.png|Great Dictator Gensuit3.png|Safety First Camos Gencamo1.png|Army Drab Gencamo5.png|Oceanic Gencamo9.png|Urban Gencamo13.png|Tundra Gencamo17.png|Vitamin-C Gencamo2.png|Desert Storm Gencamo6.png|Frozen Lake Gencamo10.png|Hot Lava Gencamo14.png|Digital Gencamo18.png|Sting Gencamo3.png|Jungle Gencamo7.png|Deep Blue Gencamo11.png|Blood Stained Gencamo15.png|GlobeX Gencamo19.png|Polka Dot Gencamo4.png|Bandages Gencamo8.png|Patriotic Gencamo12.png|Pretty in Pink Gencamo16.png|Glitch in the System Gencamo20.png|Hot Rod Category:Classes